characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Kratos
Kratos 'is an anti-hero, and the main protagonist of the video game series God of War. Background Kratos was a violent spartan warrior, a mighty general and a demigod born from the lions of Zeus. During his lifetime, he offered to enter servitude to Ares, to gain the power to defeat a barbarian horde. However, Ares tricked Kratos into killing his own wife and daughter in a fit of rage, in the hopes that it would make him a better warrior. This would resulted into breaking his oath, as he sought revenge against his former master. His skin bleached white with the ashes of his family, Kratos made it his personal mission to kill Ares for what he did. Though he did succeed in killing Ares and becoming the new God of War, Kratos ended up seeking revenge against all of Olympus after Zeus, afraid of his son becoming too powerful to control, betrayed him and made an attempt on his life. After killing all the Gods of Olympus and nearly ending the world in his quest for revenge, Kratos found himself in the realm of the Norse Gods. He would soon afterwards meet a woman named Faye, who he fell in love with, married, and had a son named Atreus with. However, he ended up spending most of Atreus' youth as a distant father, which complicated their relationship when Faye ended up dying. To honor her request that her family scatter her ashes from the highest peak in the Nine Realms, Kratos set off with Atreus in hopes of honoring his love' last wish, reconnecting with his estranged son, and escaping the wrath of the Norse Gods, who have began hunting Kratos after learning of his true nature. Powers & Abilities |-|Greek Era= *'Poseidon's Rage: This is a magic spell given to Kratos by Poseidon. It allows him to unleash radiating lighting upon multiple foes. However, he lost the ability to use it after his godly powers were taken away. *'Zeus' Fury:' A power given to Kratos by Zeus. It allows Kratos to summon lightning bolts to throw them at distant enemies. *'Army of Hades:' This power is given to Kratos by Hades. With it, Kratos can summon the souls of the Underworld to attack any nearby foes. *'Rage of the Gods/Rage of the Titans/Rage of Sparta:' A temporary upgrade to his strength and defense that Kratos can access after fighting for a while. While using Rage of Sparta, Kratos can only wield the Blade of Olympus. *'Cronos' Rage:' An attack that uses electricity to strike multiple targets via orbs of lightning. *'Army of Sparta:' Kratos is able to summon his exiled Spartan brothers to form a protective phalanx around him. *'Soul Summon:' Kratos summons the spirits of past creatures he's fought to attack his enemies. *'Nemean Roar:' Kratos slams the ground causing waves of magic to hurt his enemies. *'Nemesis Rage:' Kratos shocks surrounding enemies with a blast of electric energy. *'Boreas' Icestorm:' Acquired after defeating Skorpius. A gem that contains the icy breath of the North Wind, which Kratos uses to active the Labyrinth and its mechanics. *'Thera's Bane:' Thera's power can imbue Kratos' Blades with fire. *'Fire of Ares: '''Unleashes Kratos' fury and stuns surrounding enemies with Ares' fire. *'Ice of Poseidon:' Summons the Ice of Poseidon to break blocks, breath underwater, and freeze enemies. *'Lightning of Zeus:' Electrify your enemies with the blinding quick attacks of Zeus. *'Efreet:' Kratos obtains the ability to use the fiery Djinn after defeating the Persian King during the siege of Attica. When used, it unleashes the fire spirit which attacks all surrounding enemies. *'Light of Dawn:' After obtaining Primordial Fire within the Caves of Olympus, Kratos is able to summon orbs of bright light and hurl them at his enemies. *'Charon's Wrath:' Kratos gained the ability to blast green, ravenous flames after defeating Charon, the boatman. * '''Atlas Quake:' A wide area ground pounding attack in which Kratos summons strong earthquakes and rocky debris. |-|Norse Era= * Spartan Rage: Though he has attempted to temper his rage and bloodlust, Kratos can still tap into his anger in combat. When sufficiently enraged, Kratos' body will become engulfed by a fiery aura, greatly boosting his strength, making him faster, and making him nearly invulnerable to enemy attacks. In this state, Kratos will stop using any weapons in favor of fighting with his bare fists. * Runic Attacks: By inserting runic gemstones into either the Leviathan Axe or the Blades of Chaos, Kratos can use them to unleash powerful attacks, though each attack requires time to cool down before Kratos can use it again. ** Njörd’s Tempest: A light Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos spins rapidly while holding out his axe for a barrage of slashes that strike everything around him. ** Tyr's Revenge: A light Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. A spinning slash aimed at a single target that is followed up by a downward slam. ** Charge of the White Bear: A light Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos charges forward for a dashing tackle, shielding Kratos from harm in the process, before following up with a strike from his axe. ** Wrath of the Frost Ancient: A light Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos fires a beam of frost from his axe that slows all enemies on contact. ** Strike of the Utgard: A light Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos fires a wide-arcing wave of ice from his axe. ** Hel's Touch: A light Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos generates a quick burst of light from his axe that stuns and knocks back nearby enemies. ** Thlazl's Talon: A heavy Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos propels himself forward for a slash that sends out an arcing wave of ice. ** Ivaldi's Anvil: A heavy Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos releases an area-of-effect shockwave of ice that freezes anything caught in its radius. ** Mists of Helheim: A heavy Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos pounds the ground with his axe to send out a wave of frost that lingers for a few seconds afterwards. ** Frost Giant's Frenzy: A heavy Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos does a series of three slam attacks with his axe that launch the enemy into the air if they hit. ** Blessings of the Frost: A heavy Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos empowers his axe with ice, causing it to release small explosions of frost when swung and enhancing its power, though only temporarily. ** The River of Knives: A heavy Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos causes a wave of icicles to shoot up from the ground in a straight line. ** Glaive Storm: A heavy Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos throws his axe at the opponent, with the axe automatically seeking out the closest enemy, striking them, and freezing them before returning to Kratos' hands. ** Breath of Thamur: A heavy Runic Attack for the Leviathan Axe. Kratos unleashes a devastating shockwave of frost that hits everything around him. ** Cyclone of Chaos: A light Runic Attack for the Blades of Chaos. Kratos does a circular sweeping attack with his blades that clears away nearby enemies. ** Nemean Crush: A light Runic Attack for the Blades of Chaos. Kratos uses his blades to send out a powerful shockwave that forces his enemies back. ** Rampage of the Furies: A light Runic Attack for the Blades of Chaos. Kratos does a flurry of slashes that ends with a powerful downward slam. ** Icarus Storm: A light Runic Attack for the Blades of Chaos. Kratos does a series of spinning slashes with his blades. ** Wrath of Artemis: A light Runic Attack for the Blades of Chaos. A powerful slash using the blades that forces all enemies that it hits backwards. ** Spartan Charge: A light Runic Attack for the Blades of Chaos. Kratos imbues his Guardian Shield with fire from his blades before charging forward for a blazing shield bash. ** Tartarus Rage: A heavy Runic Attack for the Blades of Chaos. Kratos does a downward slam with his blades that releases a wave of fire. ** Hyperion Slam: A heavy Runic Attack for the Blades of Chaos. A destructive slam that generates an explosion of flames upon impact. ** Hyperion Grapple: A heavy Runic Attack for the Blades of Chaos. Kratos hurls his blades at the enemy before using his chains to pull himself towards them and slam into them. ** Meteoric Slam: A heavy Runic Attack for the Blades of Chaos. Kratos does a powerful slam attack that causes fire to rain down around him. Equipment |-|Greek Era= * Blades of Chaos: A pair of chained blades forged by Ares in the depths of Hades, which were seared to Kratos' arms after he became Ares' champion. They are imbued with the power of fire, generating flames when swung, and the chains can extend and contract with each slash for incredible range. Using the chains, Kratos can impale or latch onto an enemy or target and either pull it towards him, or vice-versa. While Kratos stopped using the Blades of Chaos after killing Ares, he still possesses them, and will use them if he has to. * Blades of Exile: Kratos' third pair of chained blades, which were created by Athena from the remains of his second pair, the Blades of Athena. They are very similar to the Blades of Chaos in both design and function, though they also grant Kratos the power, Army of Sparta. * Blade of Artemis: This is a large, curved, cumbersome blade given to Kratos by the goddess Artemis. It is quite slow, but also does more damage to enemies than the Blades of Chaos. * Blade of the Gods: '''An extremely large weapon that Kratos used to battle Ares in the first game. * '''Medusa's Head: Acquired as spoils of his victory against the mythical beast. It can be used to turned enemies into stone for a brief period of time. * Head of Euryale: '''Just like Medusa's Head, it can turn enemies into stone, but this one is powerful enough to turn gorgons into stone, something that Medusa's Head can't do. * '''Barbarian Hammer: A slow but powerful close combat weapon originally wielded by the Barbarian King. With it, Kratos can deliver powerful slams and smashes, and also summon legions of souls. * Spear of Destiny: A weapon originally used by the Dark Rider. With it Kratos can perform deadly swipes and stabs, and can also fire dangerous piercing projectiles at enemies. * Blade of Olympus: A divine sword so powerful it was the blade that allowed Zeus to defeat the Titans. It can also harm and kill other Gods. When swung, the sword releases powerful wave of godly energy destructive enough to wipe out armies with a single strike. * Typhon's Bane: A magical bow and arrow-like weapon that allows Kratos to fire rapid blasts of wind. * Poseidon's Trident: '''It allows him to dive, swim, and breathe underwater indefinitely without drowning. * '''Amulet of the Fates: A relic that allows Kratos to slow down time when close to a Fates Statue. * Golden Fleece: A golden armlet which Kratos can use to reflect directed shots back at their sender. * Icarus Wings: A pair of feathered wings that Kratos took from Icarus. With them, he can glide short distances after jumping. * Claws of Hades: Acquired after killing Hades. They serve to raise the souls of underworld to help Kratos. * Nemean Cestus: Two large, strong gauntlets in the form of a lion's head. They used to be wielded by Hercules. * Nemesis Whip: A pair of blades consisting each of three swords, crafted from the Omphalos stone that Kratos retrieved from Tartarus for Hephaestus. They carry an electric charge and can power mechanical devices to some degree. They appear to harbour Hephaestus' own power, and are ironically used to kill their creator. * Bow of Apollo: A bow that once belonged to the god Apollo. * Head of Helios: The head of the God of the Sun. Kratos uses it to blind his enemies, light up dark areas, and to reveal hidden secrets. * Boots of Hermes: '''The Boots of the Messenger of the Gods. Kratos uses them to attack his enemies at high speed and to reach areas he otherwise could not. * '''Hades' Soul: Taken from the Lord of the Underworld by the Claws of Hades. This allows Kratos to swim through the River Styx without being harmed by the souls of the dead. * Arms of Sparta: A standard Spartan Spear and a shield. * Eye of Atlantis: A weapon that allows Kratos to harness the power of Atlantis and use it to electrocute his enemies. * Scourge of Erinys: Kratos acquires this artefact after having killed Erinys in the forests outside of Sparta, allowing him to unleash dark voids. These voids seek out enemies and draw them in like a vortex, damaging them and preventing smaller creatures from attacking altogether. In addition to harming Kratos' foes, this power can drain their life force and release it in the form of Green Orbs, healing Kratos of his injuries.This makes it very helpful when Kratos has low health in combat. * Horn of Boreas: '''The horn is capable of summoning an icy tempest by swinging it around, damaging and freezing all nearby enemies. This weapon can also destroy the shields and armor that various creatures utilise in addition to freezing them. * '''Amulet of Uroborus: The amulet was stolen by Castor and Pollux from the Oracle of Delphi and contains the power to warp time around the object or enemy it hits. He uses it on several occasions in the game, able to heal or decay. * Oath Stone of Orkos: This stone is given to Kratos by Orkos and contains the power to create a shadow copy of Kratos. * Eyes of Truth: The Eyes of Truth is an item given from Oracle to overcome the dark magic of the Furies. Kratos obtains it during his journey and can use it dispel the magic barriers created by the Furies. * Gauntlet of Zeus: This Gauntlet of Zeus was a gigantic gauntlet forged by Hephaestus, and used by Zeus to chain the mighty Titans in the depths of Tartarus. * Sun Shield: The Sun Shield is an object of the Gods used to block attacks and return projectiles. Kratos obtained the Shield within the Temple of Helios. |-|Norse Era= * 'Leviathan Axe: '''A magic battle axe crafted by the dwarves who forged Thor's hammer. Originally created for the giantess Faye, she gifted the axe to Kratos after marrying him. It has since become Kratos' main weapon, replacing his chain blades from his time in Greece. The axe is inscribed with runes that allow it to access different powers, such as returning to Kratos' hand from any distance after it is separated from his grip, or generating ice and frost from its blade. The axe also has two slots for Runic gemstones, one Light and one Heavy, which can be switched out at any time. * '''Guardian Shield: '''A golden circular shield attached to a gauntlet Kratos wears on his arm. The shield can retract into a brace and expand into its full form in a second, and Kratos can use it for offensive and defensive purposes, such as shield-bashing or reflecting projectiles. Kratos can also infused the shield with either ice from the Leviathan Axe, or flames from the Blades of Chaos, for more explosive attacks. Feats Strength * Able to overpower monsters that are massively lager than he is. * Can easily rip a Greek solider with his bare hands. * Can stop and overpower a massive tentacle strong enough to throw ships hundreds of feet away. * Can pull and impale a sea monster the size of a skyscraper. * Lifted a large piece of stone with ease. * Overpowered Ares. * Overpowers Cronos' fingers. * Ripped a head of a cerebus and force it to open its mouth. * Prevented himself from getting crushed by holding the Colussus' foot and sends him flying. * Can swing huge pillars like baseball bats. * Prevents himself from being crushed by Cronos' hands by holding it. * Rips out Hades' soul. * Pulls a several ton monster and crash it into a wall. * Overpowered Atlas' fingers and escaped the grip of it. * Uses his barehands to prevent Leviathan's crab leg, which can penetrate Gaia. * Uses a lever to push up the entire labyrinth into Olmypus, with each cube larger than a house. * Overpowered Hercules, the god of strength. * Lifted a large tree over his shoulder. * Collapsed part of a cliff in his first fight with Baldur. * Using a large chunk of crystal, stabbed through the cheek of a dragon. * Pushed a bridge weighing approximately 1,774,000 tons Speed *Can evade point-blank explosions. *Can dodge lightning strikes. *Can move fast enough to make falling rocks look near-stationary. *Dodged a sting from a Manticore and catches its tail. *Dodged two attempted bites from a Hydra. *Slashes Megaera before she could react. *Blitzed Zeus. Durability *Was thrown into a wall and was fine later on. *Resisted getting his soul ripped from Ares. *Received no damage after a very long fall. *Survived a city-sized explosion caused by Ares. *Tanks Thera's volcanic eruption, which sanked Atlantis. *Barely fazed slammed around by Thanatos. *Survived being crushed by Colussus of Rhode's hand. *Tanks and shoved back a slap from Cronos. *Tanked a charged thunderbolt from Zeus, which can rip the skin of Gaia. *When stabbing the God King and Gaia's heart, caused the titan to crumble, he emerged unharmed yet exhausted. Skill * Was trained by the Spartans to be a ruthless killing machine. * Able to outmatch even the god of war Ares himself. * Became the god of war after killing Ares. * Escaped the underworld in no less than four hours. * Killed Zeus. * Defeated Baldur multiple times. * Killed the king of the Dark Elves. * Slayed a dragon with Atreus' help. Weaknesses *'Anger Issues: '''Kratos is known for his extreme rage, which makes him prone to reckless and violent behavior. However, since killing the Olympians and meeting Faye, he has gotten much better at controlling his rage. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gods Category:God Of War Category:Sony Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Archers Category:Demigods Category:Video Game Characters Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Calibur Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Completed Profiles Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Axe Users Category:True Neutral